


Jungle Boogie

by cousinrayray



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, One Shot, Sex Pollen, lazy cliches, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cousinrayray/pseuds/cousinrayray
Summary: That's the title because why not, lol.Drugged-sex-pollen-aphrodisiac-Morty guys. Ya'll know the words, come sing along!





	Jungle Boogie

**Author's Note:**

> I make no promises on merit. Just a short little something that practically wrote itself and I felt like playing. 
> 
> Enjoy

Rick was stumbling through the jungle when Morty came crashing through the underbrush ahead of him. The kid staggered roughly, then regained his balance. 

“R-Rick, I, I need to t-touch your skin,” he said, panting. He was wide-eyed with pupils blown and a blotchy face, but he clenched his arms and spoke with a certainty that suggested he thought he was stating an absolute fact. 

Rick rolled his eyes as he rummaged through his coat pockets. 

“Morty, what fucking bullshit did you- did you touch or, or sneeze on this time? W-We don't exactly have time for this,” he muttered exasperatedly. He pulled out his tranquilizer gun and fired. 

He had only a second to be surprised before Morty was on top of him, knocking him to the ground. 

But a second was long enough to grab another weapon, which Morty snatched and threw in a shockingly fast motion, throwing his weight on top of Rick. 

“Goddamit Morty,” he growled, pissed off, and then he felt sweaty hands slide urgently up under his shirt. They came to a halt as Morty froze and gave a gasping moan, and Rick froze right along with him.

Then he came back and began to push the kid off him, swearing, but Morty slid his arms around his waist and clung on, pressing his face against Rick's lower stomach. 

Rick froze again when a tongue swirled right into his belly button. He felt a bolt of heat rush into his groin, his hands clenching reflexively on Morty's shoulders. 

“J-Jesus, Morty, m-must be some shit, huh? What did you touch?”

Morty shrugged disinterestedly, “Fell in a bush or something,” he muttered against Rick's wet skin, sending another shivery pulse to his groin. Fuck. 

“Morty, we need to go. If we go back to the garage I-I can fix you and you'll feel better, o-okay, Morty?” he said as if talking to a five year old, but with a slight tremor in his voice, patting Morty's head very awkwardly. 

“I don't need that,” Morty said, “I want you. I-I need you. Your skin it tastes, it tastes beautiful, Rick,” he murmured in between kisses around the old man's stomach. 

His hip thrust, almost accidentally it seemed, against Rick's leg. But after he did it once he kept doing it, with a whining, choked, “Oh, j-jeez Rick”. He sloppily licked the trail of hair leading down to Rick’s groin, panting and moaning like he was dying. 

Fuck.

Rick broke with a groan, “Fuck Morty, what- what do you need me to do?” His hands clenched in Morty's hair. 

“I- I need to touch, I need to c-come Rick, please, I-I need…” he trailed off, his face screwing up as he thrust again more urgently against Rick’s leg. 

Rick let out a shaky breath. “Okay, kiddo, I can- I got ya. Gr- I got ya,” he said distractedly. 

He sat back up, keeping Morty in his lap, and opened the boy's pants. He looked at the boy’s flushed face, wide-eyed and wasted, as he slipped his hand inside and wrapped his fingers around Morty’s hard, leaking cock.

Morty gave out a sobbing gasp the moment Rick began to move his hand in sure, quick strokes, his back arching so much Rick’s other hand snapped up to support it. Rick, transfixed, couldn't help the half-drowned moan that escaped him at the sight. 

Then Morty began thrusting upwards to meet his hand, groaning with his head lolling back and eyes closed, and Rick realized he was absolutely throbbing for release, himself, he was hard as hell. 

He stared at the juncture of Morty’s neck and shoulder, sweaty and twitching in arousal like the rest of his body. Suddenly he ducked his head down and clamped his mouth there with a soft groan of relief and anguish, his tongue laving gently. 

Then Morty's body convulsed around him, his arms coming up to claw at Rick’s back as he burst into Rick’s hand with high-pitched, strangled cry. Rick pumped him firmly as his head swung back up to watch his grandson come apart. 

He felt nearly dizzy with arousal himself, and without thinking he shoved his semen-flecked hand down his pants and clenched hard around the head of his own dick. Less than a dozen rough tugs had him spilling over with a harsh sound, his hand tugging closer around Morty's back and his forehead pressing against the kid's. 

He panted, opened his eyes, and looked down at his hand on his dick, covered in both their cum. A curl of unease started to open in his gut, underneath the hazy afterglow flooding his mind. 

Morty had an excuse, after all. What was his? 

He tucked himself back in and muttered, “You, you alright there kid?” He looked up at his grandson, finding him flushed and breathing hard, but more lucid-seeming as he nodded dazedly at Rick. 

Great. 

He pushed Morty back gingerly and stood up, brushing off his clothes, while Morty fastened his pants and looked at the ground. 

Rick gave a stretch and a sigh and began walking off in a direction, Morty falling in beside him silently. After a while Rick couldn't stand the uncomfortable itch that felt like it was spreading over his body.

“Morty, I, uh, I'm not really sure what to say here. I mean, you were- were pretty insistent back there, but I should have, should have dragged you through- through t-the portal, not um, you know, so…”

Rick wasn't sure if he had ever felt more awkward in his life. How did he apologize for something like this? 

“I, uh, I don't know, Rick. I feel like, like that way of solving it might have had its own merits, y-you know?” Morty said, staring forward. 

But Rick could see a bit of a glint in the kid's eye as he kept walking. As he stared in shock his foot caught in some vegetation and he stumbled. 

Rick's eyes widened further when Morty blew past him without a word. He muttered “Fuck,” as he freed his foot, suddenly nervous in an entirely different way. 

He blew out a breath and shook his head at himself, then trotted back to catch up with his grandson.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Like I said, just a light offering to a favorite trope. 
> 
> Reviews always welcome :)


End file.
